God Damn You're Beautiful
by okaie
Summary: A guy like Phil deserves an amazing woman.  But Keely not good enough for Phil? Never.  OneShot.


**One-Shot: God Damn You're Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil and I don't own Chester. Got it, good? ;)**

**Rating: K+**

**I love listening to this song, and then I just felt inspiration for it after listening to it today. Knowing I couldn't write this later, I just started writing as soon as I got the idea. Hope you enjoy it. Review please!**

**Song: **_God Damn You're Beautiful, Chester See _(Find it on YouTube, under the account _chestersee_. I highly recommend it, I think it's absolutely beautiful.)

* * *

"Hey, Pumpkin Buns," Mrs. Teslow called to the girl who was gazing longingly out the window at a house coming up. 

The blond-haired girl's head snapped forward, out of her reverie as her mother slowed the car. "Yes mom?" she said exasperatedly, she had been deep in thought and hadn't come to a conclusion yet for her dilemma.

"Love Muffin, would you like to go say hi to Phil first? I'll bring the luggage to the house."

Keely hesitated, her palms clammy. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Phil, she did, it was just she was scared to see him at the same time. "Umm…"

"Oh Pumpkin Buns, it's sweet of you to think that you'll need to help me."

"Err… yeah, of course…" Keely said, biting her lip. Truthfully, that hadn't even crossed her mind.

"But I'll be fine. Fine, fine," Mrs. Teslow said, waving her away. "Go say hi to Phil."

"Are you sure?" Keely asked meekly. It was much easier to have someone else make the decision for her.

"Yes, yes, go."

"Umm… okay," Keely said. She opened the door slowly, and carefully stepped out onto the smooth pavement. Her eyes darted around nervously in front of the house she knew so well. "Bye, mom," she called.

"Bye, honey."

Keely pursed her lips before slowly venturing forward. She had missed coming to this house over the past two months. Knocking on the door diffidently, she backed up slightly.

A blonde haired girl opened the door. "Oh, it's just you," Pim said giving Keely the once over as she smiled nervously. "Phil! It's the girl. Little Miss Sunshine's back! Oy vey, now I have to deal with you and Phil again… why couldn't you just stay away?"

"Uhh…"

"Don't answer that," Pim snapped, "I don't need to hear your lovey-dovey reasons."

"Keely!" a voice exclaimed from a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy coming down the stairs. "You're back."

Keely smiled. It made her ache inside. "Phil!" she cried, "I've missed you." He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved to hug him instead. It wouldn't do her any good to kiss him… what if… Keely frowned inwardly. "So… how have things been?"

"Pretty good," Phil replied, "Come on, we'll talk in my room."

"Okay…" Keely said. Great, even more of a reminder.

"So…" Phil began, sinking into a chair in the corner of his room, "How was the East Coast?"

"It was cool," Keely said, timidly sitting on the edge of his bed. "It was cool seeing my dad again."

"Yeah…" Phil agreed, "It must suck that he doesn't live closer."

"Mmhmm," Keely said, thinking of more then one reason why it sucked; they all had to do with a certain boy named Phil.

Phil's eyebrows creased. "Keely, are you okay?" he asked. "You seem… depressed."

"It's nothing," Keely cried out, faking enthusiasm, "Nothing."

"Uhh… Keely..." Phil didn't buy it. "No, seriously, what's wrong?"

Keely jumped up off the bed, turning away from Phil.

"Keely, you can tell me anything, remember."

"Not this…" she whimpered.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"I just can't."

"Keely," Phil sighed exasperated. He got up and touched her shoulder.

Keely felt herself go slightly weak in the knees. She walked forward a tad, breaking the connection between Phil and herself. She crossed her arms protectively across body, clutching the opposite arm at the elbow.

Phil let his hand fall through the air. "Keely… why won't you tell me?"

She remained silent for a moment. "Phil?" she blurted.

"Yeah?"

"Did you meet anyone while I was gone?"

"Meet anyone? What do you mean by that? It's Pickford, everyone knows everyone who lives here already."

"No…" Keely exclaimed, frustrated, "did you _meet anyone_?"

Phil crooked his head. "_Meet anyone_?"

"Did you meet a girl, Phil, a girl!" Keely choked out, turning her teary eyes to meet Phil's astounded eyes.

"A girl, Keels?" Phil asked in a whisper, almost as if it was funny.

"Yes, a girl!" Keely demanded. "Did you find anyone you liked better then me? While I was gone? Because…"

"Keely," Phil said, jumping to take her hands in his, "what makes you think that would happen?" Phil paused, and then whispered softly, his voice broken, "Did you meet a guy while you were with your dad?" He let go of her hands.

Keely laughed out in disbelief. "I met plenty of guys, but none of them were you, Phil."

"Then why are you asking me this?"

"As if you don't know!"

"I don't…" Phil said in wonderment.

"Do you know what makes me mad?"

"Umm… Tara?"

"No! It's the fact that you're such an amazing guy."

"I'm…"

"Listen!" Keely cried in frustration.

Phil fell silent, closing his mouth.

"Your like the most amazing guy I've ever met. And it sucks because you made me fall for you. It sucks because you took me out on the most amazing dates ever. It sucks because I love you. And then I went to the East Coast."

"You didn't want to go to the East Coast?"

"No! I wanted to go. But then I went, and I met all of these other guys, and none of them were as good as you. It sucks because then I realized that there must be a million girls out there who would kill for a guy like you! A million girls, Phil!" Keely ranted, her body shaking. "And I know you met a girl here that's better then me. A girl you like better then me." Keely felt fat drops of tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm not good enough for you, and you probably met someone better." She swallowed. "It sucks because I know I'm not perfect enough for you, and there's someone out there who is, but I'm still in love with you." Keely fell to the ground, burying her head in her arms.

"Keely," Phil breathed, sitting down in next of her, "what are you talking about?"

"Go, Phil, it's okay, go have fun with whoever rightfully captured your heart."

"Keely… but I can't unless you go with me."

"What are you talking about?" Keely said, her voice muffled through her arms.

"Do you seriously think that there's another girl out there better for me?"

Keely nodded in her arms, "Of course there is, Phil."

"Keely, Keely, Keely," Phil drawled softly, teasing her. "How many signs can you seriously ignore when you're upset?"

Keely shrugged, then muttered, "What did I tell you about triple Keely-ing?" She let an eye peek out.

Phil smiled softly, wrapping his arm around her form, "You're the girl whose captured my heart."

Keely sniffled, letting her head rise. "Me?"

"Of course," Phil nodded. "Didn't you know?"

"Know?"

_On the days I cant see your eyes  
I don't even want to, open mine  
On the days I can't see your smile  
I'd rather sit and wait the while  
for the days I know you'll be near  
cause a day without you just isn't fair  
but the days I can hear your voice  
I'm left without a choice_

"Do you know how much I missed you while you were gone?"

Keely shook her head, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Too much," Phil told her, "almost so much so, I'm surprised I didn't die of a heart attack."

"A heart attack?" Keely said, raising an eyebrow.

"You took too much of my heart away. And you weren't near enough for me to use it."

Keely smiled hopefully, "Really?"

Phil nodded.

_But to get weak in the knees  
Fall head over heels baby  
and every other cheesy cliché  
yeah, I'm swept off my feet  
Oh my heart skips a beat  
but there's really only one thing to say_

"Keely, I love you so much." Phil said. "How could you ever think there would be another person for me?"

"Because you're better than the likes of me," Keely said, sighing.

"Better? Never." Phil lifted up her chin, looking into her eyes. "Do you know?"

"Know?" Keely said once again.

"That you make me weak in the knees. That I've fallen head over heels for you, and every other cheesy cliché."

_God damn, you're beautiful  
yes, to me, you're everything  
to me._

"You're the most beautiful person, I know," Phil continued. "Inside and out." He kissed her gently. "You're the most perfect person I know."

_I can't find the words to explain  
just how much you got me going insane  
when you speak to me sometimes you'll find  
I stutter my words and say never mind  
cause even when you just walk by  
I look around to seem occupied  
cause I'm trying so hard to hide  
all of these feelings inside_

Keely looked at him intently, her heart in her eyes. "Really?"

Phil nodded. "I don't even know how I got so lucky. I don't know how I was ever lucky enough to find you. Because I love you so much, I can't even tell you how much I love you."

"I love you," she whispered to him.

_But to get weak in the knees  
Fall head over heels baby  
and every other cheesy cliché  
yeah, I'm swept off my feet  
Oh my heart skips a beat  
but there's really only one thing to say_

"There'll never be another girl, Keely. I love you too much. You're too precious to give up. And you make me feel amazing inside." Phil wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not too good for you," he told her, "you're too good for me."

"Me, too good for you?" Keely said, smiling brightly, "Never."

Phil laughed. He kissed her softly, slowly, passionately. "God damn, you're beautiful."

_God damn, you're beautiful  
yes, to me, you're everything  
to me._

_Yes, you're beautiful  
Yeah, you're beautiful  
God damn, you're beautiful  
to me._

**Ahh… so how'd you like that? Some Pheely fluff and loads of clichés. :) Review please!**


End file.
